Cheer Up Candace
|image = |season = 2 |caption = Candace was shocked because Jeremy cancelled their date |production = 217A |broadcast = 76 |story = May Chan |ws = Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |directed = Robert F. Hughes |us = November 13, 2009 |international = October 10, 2009 (Disney XD UK) March 20, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) |xd = October 24, 2009 |pairedwith = "Fireside Girl Jamboree" }} Candace feels depressed when Jeremy cancels their date, and Phineas and Ferb try to cheer her up. Meanwhile Perry is accused of committing bad deeds; as it turns out they were Perry Clones created by Doofenshmirtz in order to frame Perry. Episode Summary The boys are building The Temple of Angkor Wat out of playing cards while Isabella tries to take a photo. Candace is in her room reading from her magazine when Jeremy call her. He says he has to cancel their date and hangs up after she froze like a statue and does not talk. Candace screams so loudly the tower Phineas and Ferb were building collapses. They then go and see what's wrong with Candace and she says she's going through a teenage dilemma. Phineas asks Isabella how to cheer Candace up and she takes out her teen magazine. It states there are three stages to cheer up a friend: give her a makeover, make her laugh and introduce her to someone new. Meanwhile, Perry enters the HQ and sits down. Monogram is upset with Perry because he is apparently stealing money, running from police officers, and littering. Monogram then tells Perry he is fired, but then Perry runs away. In Candace's room, Candace calls Stacy and says she'll be right over. A clown knocks on the door and enters, giving Candace a makeover. Unfortunately, her makeover turns her into a clown. Stacy arrives saying they should go out somewhere to make her feel better. Phineas and Ferb arrange a comedy show for Candace and Stacy. They arrive and watch the show. Baljeet has a puppet, Buford rummages through his box of things and tries to make a joke about some of the items. Lastly, Ferb gives it a try by saying 'How about that airline food?' and everyone but Candace burst out laughing. Perry arrives near Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and sees a doppelganger of himself entering the building with a sack. Perry enters and finds a whole army of platypus like Perry, only with different names. Heinz Doofenshmirtz claims that to defeat someone you need to fight fire with fire, in this case, Perry with Perry. All of the lookalikes attack Perry but he fends them off. He then presses a button to make the machine suck in everything including Doofenshmirtz, breaking the machine. The machine explodes sending Perry flying. Phineas and the other guys are parachuting down to the park. Perry uses his parachute and Monogram phones him saying that is is proud of him, since he knew it wasn't really him causing all the trouble, and that he is not fired. Phineas tries one last time to cheer up Candace by putting her in the 'Mix 'n' Mingle' machine. This is where Candace meets lots of new people from around Danville. It doesn't work so Stacy suggests they go and get an ice-cream. Jeremy is at the stall giving out ice-cream. Candace is surprised to see Jeremy there but Jeremy just says he wanted to earn some extra money for their date. Candace and Jeremy then get into a horse and cart and ride around the park whilst Jeremy explains he wanted money for his date. He hoped Candace wasn't one of those girls who take it very seriously and she just laughs nervously. Candace is last seen throwing her magazine out of the cart. Songs *''Mix and Mingle Machine'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair. While a dog is sleeping in a dog house, Perry opens the dog house's front, showing the audience that the "dog" doesn't have a bottom. He goes through the doghouse, while the door closes by itself. The dog wakes up and realizes what happened. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode reveals that Stacy does not know what airline food is. * Though Candace agrees with Stacy to order ice cream, other episodes reveal she is allergic to dairy. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Let's Take a Quiz") * So far, three of the secret agents are dogs: Pinky ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"), Agent D ("It's About Time!", "Traffic Cam Caper"),and the Bulldog Agent that appears in this episode. * It is shown in this episode that Perry is a very important and reliable agent in the agency and is loved by Major Monogram and Carl * The standard TV broadcast (4:3 ratio) episode shows a grid of 12 people during the Mix and Mingle Machine choruses (4 across, 3 down); the HD broadcast (16:9 ratio - wide-screen) shows a grid of 18 (6 across, 3 down). *Isabella pulls out Tween Bleep Magazine, And In the United States an average age of a Tween is 10-12 leading that Phineas and Ferb and their friends are between 10-12 years of age. * This is the first and second time someone has been hit in the crotch area, when Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hit with Jerry's pipe. Errors * When Agent P grabs the ledge from Doofenshmirtz's building, he does so with both hands, though he was rope climbing it. * When Agent P ejects from his seat and the Agents chase him, the Unnamed Bulldog Agent is seen again Continuity *During the song Mix and Mingle Machine, Danny from Love Händel is seen during the square roulette thing, but must be seen very closely. More obvious is a Trojan soldier from I Scream, You Scream. There's also a Ba-dink-a-dink from Toy to the World, the guard of the museum from It's About Time!, the mime in the park and a street rapper from Comet Kermillian, and the lady who has teeth not to brush from The Flying Fishmonger. *Isabella pulls out a Tween Bleep magazine, which is like the Teen Preen Magazine Stacy and Candace have read in past episodes. *Agent E, who helped carry Perry to the top of the tree to receive his mission in The Ballad of Badbeard, returns to arrest Agent P. *The first time the Mix and Mingle Machine song shows Phineas and Ferb together, they are seen doing the same step as they were doing in the song Technology vs. Nature. *This is at least the second time Candace is dressed as a clown, the first being in Flop Starz when she was trying out different outfits. *This is the second time Phineas mentions ice cream for someone, first being Isabella in I Scream, You Scream. *As Perry is being chased by the other agents, the duck has a chair. He also used this chair to defeat one of the evil scientists in It's About Time! Allusions *''Quazmo'' magazine is a parody of Cosmopolitan magazine, often shortened to Cosmo. *Broccoli Top is a parody of Carrot Top, a comedian with red hair who specializes in prop comedy. *The HaHaHut is similar to other well-known comedy clubs with alliterative names, like the Comedy Club. *The man with the monkeys is similar to Tarzan. *Shlocko pointing to the pie and looking at the audience before hitting Candace in the face is a common setup of old slapstick comedy. *When Ferb steps up to the mic, the music is reminiscent of Seinfeld. *The name "Mix 'n Mingle" is a reference to Wii's "Meet 'n Mingle" option (or just Mingle on the Wii) *The opening scene has them constructing Angkor Wat, found in Cambodia. *The song "Mix 'n Mingle" has the same tune as The Simpsons's song "Monorail". *The fight scene between Perry and his look-a-likes is reminiscent of the fight scene between Neo and the Agent Smiths in "The Matrix: Reloaded" movie. *The episode's title is an allusion to a song sung in the 1971 film, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, as well as the musical based off of the film. * Broccoli Top wears a t-shirt with a picture of a screw and a ball. In "Duck Amuck" Daffy's strange creature had a flag on it's tail with the same picture. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Lil' Jeet * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn